Special Jutsu's
Hiraishin no Jutsu - Flying Thunder God Technique Rank: S Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+) Type: Supplementary A space-time jutsu like Kuchiyose, Yondaime first needs to mark his destination with a shiki (rite) first, he can then activate the jutsu to come to the mark. He can apply this to a weapon such as a kunai, and when thrown or used, he can instantly travel to it. He can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent or some other surrounding feature. No matter where the opponent goes, Yondaime can travel to the mark to kill them. Susanoo - God of the Sea and Storms Rank: -'' Note: Special Bloodline Technique Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+) Type: Attack, Defense Susanoo, named for the God of the Sea and Storms, is a technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a sword wielding spectral form which will surround the user. This jutsu is generated by both Mangekyou eyes. Susanoo will first form around the user as a skeleton. This skeletal form will then generate muscle and armor for battle and wield both a sword and shield.Like other Mangekyou techniques, usage of Susanoo will damages the eyes and health of the user. '''Shiki Fuujin - Corpse Spirit Sealing Method' Rank: S Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Attack After calling forth the Shinigami (Death God) with the proper handseals, the user will hand over their soul in exchange for the Death God removing the soul from his target. The ultimate sacrificial jutsu, this technique can be used by a Kage Bunshin, but the Death God will still remove the original caster's soul. With the jutsu activated, a spectral form of the caster will appear in front of the Death God. The Death God will push his arm through this spectral body, and the arm will extend from the chest of the real caster. This forces the caster to be close or grasping his target. The arm will reach out into the body of the target, and draw their soul from their body. If the Death God is unable to remove the whole soul because of the near death of the caster, it can remove it's knife and merely slice off a portion of the spectral form's soul to consume. This will render the targets corresponding body part dead and useless. The soul portion removed will then be sealed within the chest of the caster. Both the soul of the target and the caster will never pass into the afterlife. They will be condemned to suffer in the Death God's stomach for all eternity, locked in a hated combat, never to escape. Izanagi - Forefather God Rank: -'' Note: Special Bloodline Technique Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Supplementary Is a Genjutsu technique which was declared a Kinjutsu by the Uchiha Clan. Using Izanagi grants the clan member the ability to turn wounds and disadvantages into nothing more than dream. It also makes attacks and advantageous maneuvers real, thus giving one complete control over their own reality through an illusion cast on themselves. The drawback being, the clan member uses the jutsu at the cost of their own vision being lost forever. This result caused the clan to declare it forbidden. When the clan member uses the jutsu, any damage received while it is active is negated. Their crippled form will shudder away like an illusion into nothingness while they appear unharmed away from the danger. The jutsu normally has a short time limit which varies from clan member to clan member. This was extended through the experimentation of Orochimaru, which granted almost a minute of immortality for each eye sacrificed. This was used to full effect when ANBU Root leader Danzou had numerous viable Sharingans implanted in his right arm. This extended time was active at the cost of an ongoing drain on Danzou's chakra. So when active, it allowed him to absorb numerous fatal attacks at the cost of one of the eyes permanently closing on his arm and becoming useless. Should Danzou need to conserve chakra and protect the eyes, he would cancel the jutsu and attempt to avoid critical hits. '''The Eight Gates' In addition to the tenketsu, the chakra circulatory system houses eight valves responsible for regulating the flow of chakra. The Hachimon or eight gates are located along the spine, the heart and in the ninja's head. It is possible to force the body to open these gates, which allows the ninja to release ten times the usual amount of power. Unfortunately such power comes at a price, as each subsequent gate is opened, the ninja increases the damage to their body and comes closer to death. For this reason gate opening has been deemed Kinjutsu. If all eight gates are opened, the ninja gains power that surpasses the Hokage at the cost of their own life. Also even if the ninja opens fewer gates, if they do not strike a finishing blow against their opponent, they will be severely weakened and very defenseless to a counter attack. It is also unclear whether the ninja has to open all the gates in order, of if they can open a later gate and bypass the previous ones. Kirin Rank: S Range: Far (10m+) Type: Attack Kirin is a Ninjutsu technique developed by Uchiha Sasuke out of the original Chidori technique. Sasuke will first launch fireballs into the sky above using his Gouryuuka jutsu. These fireballs will warm the atmosphere and create a powerful rising air current, which in turn generates thunderclouds. Sasuke will then form Chidori and raise his arm to the heavens. This will allow him to channel the lightning down upon his target. Because he is merely channeling the naturally created lightning, he is able to utilize a power greater than what a ninja could create with their own elemental chakra. Because this is also natural lightning, it will travel more quickly than any ninja could dodge. Upon calling down the lightning, it will create a powerful impact with a large amount of destruction. Rasen Shuriken - Spiral Shuriken Rank: S Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Attack Fuuton • Rasen Shuriken is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. Rasen Shuriken was developed by Uzumaki Naruto out of the original Fuuton • Rasengan. This spiraling Wind attack has only been seen in a half completed state. But even in this incomplete form, it has wrought massive destruction. With the aid of clones Naruto will form Rasengan and add the Wind Element. Though called "shuriken" the attack is not thrown. The trick name along with the aid of clones who act as a feint allow Naruto to get in close and strike his opponent. The attack itself can only be maintained in his hands for a few seconds time. Infuuin • Kai - Secret Mark Seal • Release Rank: S Range: - Type: Supplementary Infuuin • Kai is a Fuuinjutsu technique developed by Tsunade that allows her to use the Souzou Saisei technique. Over a period of time, Tsunade will focus and build up chakra in the seal mark on her forehead. The release command willdisperse the seal and allow the stored chakra to pump back into her body. Category:Special Jutsu